teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of the Turtle Titans
"Clash of the Turtle Titans" is the eighth episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward, which originally aired on October 28, 2006. Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo/'Turtle Titan' (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Turtle Titan II (Marc Diraison) *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Serling (Marc Thompson) *Constable Biggles (Sean Schemmel) *Triple Threat *Silver Sentry (Marc Diraison) *Utrom Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Hun *Standard Foot Ninja *Dragon Face *Purple Dragons *Dr. Malignus Episode ''Plot synopsis'' Cody and Serling have brought the Turtles to a traveling museum featuring an exhibit of 20th century pop culture. The guys enter the mobile gallery and Mikey helps himself to a display of junk food - but after stuffing his mouth full, the ninja discovers that the "candy" is actually plastic recreations. Cody Jones discovers a Justice Force comic book with the Turtle Titan on the cover, and Mikey points out that he was telling the truth (well, at least some of it was the truth). Leonardo begins to skateboard on a giant ramp just as Triple Threat (freshly escaped from jail) smashes his way into the museum. The three-headed villain destroys a display case and steals the Justice Force comic book. The TMNT prepare to fight when Triple Threat decides to steal the entire museum. The villain makes his way to the cockpit, tosses the pilot aside and takes off. Unfortunately the three heads have different ideas on where to go and the traveling museum crashes into a building! Triple Threat separates the cockpit-section of the gallery and flies off, leaving the rest of the ship teetering on the edge of a skyscraper. The Turtles spot a woman who's about to fall off of the museum and Mikey rushes to save her - but she loses her grip and drops! Thankfully, a high tech super-hero calling himself the Turtle Titan flies in and saves her. Mike is upset that the hero has stolen his alter ego. Suddenly, the museum falls from its precarious perch and plummets towards the ground! As the museum is about to hit the pavement, the modern Turtle Titan zooms into action and activates the ship's anti-gravity field, allowing it to touch down safely on the street. The hero accepts accolades from the crowd and then flies away while Mikey grows more angry. Cut to the penthouse where Mike is infuriated by the news video of the event. The usually unflappable Turtle begins to punch and kick the holo display in frustration. The new Turtle Titan is extremely popular and Mike feels that he has stolen the thunder from the true Turtle Titan (himself). With that, Mikey decides that he'll show the world who the real hero is. Open as Triple Threat contemplates his next move. Reading the stolen Justice Force comic he realizes that he can become a super-villain and rob banks, thereby causing lots of destruction and getting rich at the same time. Cut to the peacekeeper headquarters roof. Mikey uses a police-owned summoning beacon to call his imitator into the open. The future Titan soon arrives and Mike confronts him, demanding that he admits to being an imposter and to give up the costume. The modern-era Turtle Titan is flummoxed by Mikey and tries to calm him down, but the Turtle's emotions get the better of him and he attacks his heroic doppleganger. As the two wrestle, Constable Biggles arrives and breaks up the fight. Mikey accidentally knocks the robotic police captain off the roof. Both heroes leap into action to save Biggles. The future Turtle Titan manages to catch Biggles first. Undaunted, Michelangelo jumps onto the super-hero's back! The Turtle then grabs Biggles and uses his grappling hook to carry both of them to safety. Biggles calls for all units to arrest the "imposter" - causing Mike to grin with glee - until he discovers that the outraged officer considers him to be the fake! Mike flees and is grabbed by the other Turtle Titan who carries him off to discuss this further. However, as the two are flying Michelangelo once again begins to wrestle with the modern-day hero and detaches his jet-packs - causing both Turtle Titans to plummet onto a nearby rooftop. The argument begins anew. Mikey is furious that this imposter has stolen his name as he is the original Turtle Titan. The current Titan laughs and says that's impossible because the original lived over a hundred years ago. Mikey states that he got here via a time travel accident and explains how he is in fact the original. With everything squared away, the human Turtle Titan spells out how he was inspired by the original Turtle Titan to become a super-hero - but now that he sees what a petty jealous jerk the original is, he doesn't want any part of the name! Micky felt bad for the way he acted as Turtle Titan is prapared to leave. Far below, Triple Threat smashes his vehicle into the front of a bank and enters the building with the intent to rob it. Seeing this, both Mikey and the modern-day Turtle Titan swing into action and team up to battle the wanna-be super-villain! The Turtle Titans square off against Triple Threat but their efforts aren't going well. Mike realizes that the bank is in the middle of Rockefeller Center, right near a zero-gravity skating rink. With that, Mikey grabs his ally and runs to the rink with Triple Threat in hot pursuit. Once inside the zero-grav skating rink, Mike uses his grappling device to hit a switch that activates the anti-gravity generator, causing both Titans and Triple Threat to become weightless. The current Titan is bewildered by this tactic, but Mikey explains that it will even the playing field. Mike then gives Triple Threat a mighty kick that sends him flying. A crowd forms around the rink and begins to cheer. As Mikey apes to the fans, Triple Threat sneaks up behind him and clobbers the costumed hero. The villain is now in the center of the rink, beneath a large floating sculpture. The human Turtle Titan gets his own idea and uses his grappling device to break the anti-grav generator. The three combatants fall to the ground and the huge sculpture smashes into Triple Threat, knocking the brute cold. The dynamic duo are victorious and the crowd erupts with cheers of adulation. Mikey grabs his reluctant partner's arm and holds it up in victory. Later, both Titans land on a building ledge. The current Turtle Titan explains that he is actually Silver Sentry’s grandson. As he wasn’t born with any of the Sentry’s powers, he decided to use Mikey as an inspiration and became the new Turtle Titan - a super-hero without any super powers. The man then hands the ninja his mask, stating that there's only room for one Turtle Titan. Mikey has a sudden change of heart and gives his new friend the mask back, stating that he's had enough super-heroing to last him another century. With that, Mikey activates his grappling device and swings off into the night with a cheerful Turtle Titan following. Quotes Turtle Titan II: Why on Earth did you do that?! '''Mikey: '''To level the playing field...unless your (Starts clucking like a chicken) '''Turtle Titan II: '''What do you want from me you incredibly annoying citizen? '''Mikey: '''Admit it! Admit you copied me and that I'm the original Turtle Titan! Miscellanea Gallery * Clash of the Turtle Titans/Gallery External link * Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Fast Forward episodes